The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the same, a toner kit and an image forming apparatus including the same, a packaging box and a toner case set.
An electrographic image forming apparatus performs a developing process by supplying a toner (a developer) from a developing device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of an image carrier (for example, a photosensitive drum). The toner used for such a developing process is replenished from a toner case to the developing device. The above toner case is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus, for example, and is replaced with a new toner case when the toner inside runs short.
A replacement work for the toner case is carried out by the following processes 1. to 5., for example.
1. A worker recognizes that the toner case is used up (the toner in the toner case runs short) by information from the apparatus main body, for example.
2. The worker detaches the used toner case from the apparatus main body.
3. The worker prepares a packaging box storing a new toner case having the same color as a color of the used toner case.
4. The worker takes out the new toner case from the packaging box.
5. The worker attaches the new toner case to the apparatus main body.